El chico nuevo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Nueva ciudad, nuevo colegio... nueva vida. Un buen momento para el cambio. Momento para encontrarse a sí mismo. Momento para encontrar a alguien especial, aunque no esté en tus planes. Young-Mormor.
1. ¿Todo mal? Sí

**EL CHICO NUEVO**

**Part. 1 ¿Todo mal?... Sí.**

**O.O.O**

Dedicado a Mon. Cupcake por su paciencia con mis entregas.

**O.O.O**

El fanart no es de mi propiedad.

: / / . ¿ = 9 & q = + & = 4 8 # / 9

**O.O.O**

El primer día de clase en una ciudad distinta, en un colegio diferente y con compañeros a los que no has visto nunca siempre es duro, y más aún si es a mitad de curso. Eso debió pensar Jim nada más mudarse.

Una casa más grande, un cargo más importante en el trabajo para su padre... nada que le interesara realmente.

Miró a su alrededor. Nada, sólo más aburrimiento. Faltaba poco para la cena, pero lo suficiente como para poder hacer algo... si es que encontraba algo que hacer.

Un zumbido llegó a sus oídos, un zumbido cercano. - ¡Oh! - exclamó. - Resulta que nuestro vecino tiene abejas en su jardín.

Buscó una piedra para lanzar contra el panal, luego otra... y así pasó un rato, hasta que le interrumpieron con malas formas.

- ¡Ey, tú, niño! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - protestó el dueño de la casa muy alterado.

Jim no contestó. Simplemente dejó caer la piedra que aún sostenía y entró en casa. Pelearse con el vecino de enfrente el primer día no era conveniente, es mejor conocer primero a tus enemigos y darles donde más les duele, pensó para sí.

Primer día de clase. Que nadie te conozca tiene sus ventajas: puedes ser quién tú quieras.

Cuando se levantó, encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina:

Hemos tenido que salir. Tienes el desayuno preparado y dinero para el bus.

Ni un beso, ni un te queremos... Elevó los hombros, acostumbrado como estaba ya a este tipo de situaciones.

El reloj de la cocina dio las 7. ¡Maldición! ¡Llego tarde!, pensó. Y corrió a la ducha.

En media hora se encontró corriendo por la acera, sorteando peatones, perros y algún hurón. Había salido tarde de casa, y vio marcharse el autobús justo cuando llegaba a la parada. Así que corría, con su paraguas cerrado en una mano y una carpeta en la otra. Tocaron las 8 en el reloj de la puerta del colegio en el momento en que la atravesaba. Buscó su clase. Suerte que estaba cerca de la entrada. Entró sin llamar, fruto de la excitación después de todo el trayecto casi olímpico.

- Y este año no será fácil...- el profesor, supuso por su posición en la clase y su discurso, se volvió tras la brusca entrada. Y todos los demás le imitaron.

Se paró en seco. No podía ser verdad. Si en algún momento pensó que su día no podía ir a peor, se equivocó de pleno.

- Sr. Moriarty, si no me equivoco - comenzó con sorna.

Jim se sintió atacado y se defendió tajante.

- ¿Le picaron las abejas en el trasero, por eso está de pie? - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Todos rompieron en cuchicheos y risas contagiosas.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó. - Muy bien, caballero. De pie de cara a la pared, hasta que se acabe la hora - le ordenó el profesor, disfrutando del poder del momento.

- Bastardo - espetó Jim al girarse, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

- Qué sean dos horas - dijo con el mismo tono, y siguió dando la clase.

Su vecino de enfrente resultó ser también su tutor ¡Qué puntería! Cuando por fin pudo sentarse, se encontraba agotado, pero sin perder la compostura.

Miró su horario: clase de química. Por fin algo entretenido, pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Todavía no conocía las instalaciones, así que siguió a sus compañeros. Se sentó al final del todo, donde no pudieran molestarle, y se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana, a la nada.

- ¿Está ocupado? - dijo una voz de repente.

Jim se giró, volviendo de su ausencia.

- Lo está por mí - contestó colocando la mochila encima de la silla.

- No puedes ocupar dos sitios - y bajó la mochila para sentarse. - Ah, casi lo olvido. Soy Moran, Sebastian Moran. Pero puedes llamarme Seb – y le ofreció su mano.

- Jim Moriarty, y puedes llamarme Moriarty - respondió apretándosela con fuerza.

La clase transcurrió con algún susto que otro, pequeñas explosiones que no llegaron a más y alguna que otra nube de humo que despertaba temor en unos y entusiasmo en otros.

Ni que decir tiene que Jim y Sebastian pertenecían al segundo grupo.

Ya en el recreo, lejos de juegos infantiles, el interés por el chico nuevo dejó paso a una pequeña trifulca.

- ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿De qué va? - se escuchaba en un pequeño corro.

- No podéis cambiar lo que sois, así que aceptadlo y seguid con vuestras vidas - sentenció el joven Jim.

El barullo fue a mayor, y las intenciones de no dejarlo estar se palpaban en el ambiente.

Un brazo salió de entre el resto, cogiendo al agitador por el suyo, alejándolos de la inminente pelea.

- ¿De qué vas, Moran? - dijo un Moriarty bastante enfadado.

- No, de qué vas tú. No puedes poner a la gente a caer de un burro y esperar que no entren al trapo.*

- Lo tenía todo controlado - respondió soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

- Sí, claro. Por eso iban a lincharte - levantó una ceja.- Desagradecido - masculló, alejándose del lugar.

No volvieron a hablarse en todo el día. Las mesas eran individuales, lo que no facilitaba las cosas, pero podía verse una mirada de soslayo de vez en cuando, fruto de una curiosidad emergente por el otro.

El timbre sonó, poniendo fin a las clases, haciendo que los alumnos salieran como alma que lleva el diablo*.

Jim no tenía prisa por llegar a casa. Su padre nunca estaba, y ahora, con un cargo de mayor responsabilidad, según había oído, consideraba que mucho menos. No tenía hermanos ni más familiares cerca. Sólo le quedaba su madre, mujer devota pero no muy practicante, esposa fiel _– en teoría –_, sumisa ante muchos ojos, quien le trataba con bipolaridad, en función de su estado de ánimo. Por todo eso y más decidió pasear, con la mochila a la espalda, la carpeta en una mano y el paraguas en otra, parsimoniosamente hasta casa.

Olía a lluvia. Llevaba oliendo todo el día, pero todavía no había caído ni una gota... hasta que estuvo a unos cien metros de la puerta del colegio.

No habría ningún problema. Abriría su paraguas hasta casa y listo. Pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que se hallaba: el paraguas estaba roto.

- ¿Pero qué...? - bramó enfadado, empapándose bajo la lluvia, que había acelerado su ritmo.

N/A:

*_Poner a caer de un burro: _criticar mucho a alguien.

*_Entrar al trapo:_ responder a una provocación de forma irreflexiva dando pie a una disputa.

*_Como alma que lleva el diablo:_ muy muy rápido.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**EL CHICO NUEVO**

**Part. 2 Un nuevo comienzo.**

**O.O.O**

**Perdón si no ven el link de las imágenes en mis fics, no sé qué pasa u.u pero díganmelo y se lo paso por MP, que por ahí sí se ve :) **

**O.O.O**

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita lluvia! - gritó intentando arreglarlo.

- ¿Problemas? - se escuchó a su espalda.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - bufó sin girarse, identificando la voz.

De repente, la lluvia sobre su cabeza cesó, y miró hacia arriba instintivamente para averiguar el motivo. Fue un gran paraguas negro lo que encontró como respuesta. Descendió la mirada hasta que se encontró con esos - hasta hace poco desconocidos - ojos.

- ¡Veo que necesitas un paraguas! - se burló el joven Moran.

- ¡No necesito nada de ti! - respondió enfadado, alejándose a paso ligero.

Sebastian le siguió a la carrera, siéndole imposible mantener el ritmo y resguardarse de la lluvia al mismo tiempo.

Jim no parecía tener intención de parar, y tras media hora de ver pasar calles y casas, por fin se detuvo, volviéndose enfadado.

- ¡Deja de seguirme! - gritó.

- No te sigo, vivo aquí - respondió tranquilamente señalando una casa pegada a la de Jim.

¡No podía ser! ¿Era acaso un barrio de esos de las películas, donde todos se conocen y por la noche se convierten en monstruos? Sacudió la cabeza un poco brusco.

- Mis padres no están en casa, ¿quieres pasar un rato? – le propuso Sebastian.

Jim dudó ante la propuesta que le hacía. Nunca había ido a casa de nadie de clase, de nadie en general, y a su madre no le gustaban mucho las visitas. Además, tampoco es que compartiera muchos momentos con nadie. Ninguno de hecho. Se sentía incomprendido, fuera de lugar; pero con él era diferente. Él era diferente al resto. Se había acercado, le había tratado como un igual, seguía a su lado pese a su carácter cortante y dominante, y ahora le invitaba a su casa, algo que no habría predicho ni imaginado siquiera.

- ¿Vienes o no? - preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta principal.

Jim echó un último vistazo a su casa y entró en la de _- al parecer -_ su nuevo y único amigo.

- ¿Te gustan las albóndigas? - gritó Sebastian desde la cocina.

- ¿Cómo están hechas? - preguntó cerrando la puerta y dejando el paraguas en el paragüero, junto al de su compañero.

- Al microondas - contestó entrando al salón con dos platos repletos, indicándole con la cabeza que le siguiera.

Comieron viendo las noticias. Algunos robos sin importancia y las fiestas de un pueblo lejano. Nada importante al parecer, pues comían sin mediar palabra.

Jim miró su móvil con resignación, dio un sonoro suspiro y siguió comiendo mirando el televisor. Sebastian se percató de la situación.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Está enfadada porque no la has llamado todavía? Puedes usar el teléfono si...

- Ojalá - bufó. Ni siquiera me ha llamado. Estará fuera con... alguien - masculló.

- No te preocupes, tengo una cama grande por si…

Jim recogió su plato y fue hasta la cocina, sin escucharlo terminar.

- ¿Te gusta la consola? - dijo Sebastian cerca de su oído, sobresaltándolo.

- No me apetece, gracias. Creo que me iré a casa.

- No puedes irte aún - exclamó. Le cogió de la mano y, sin mirar atrás, lo llevó casi a tirones hasta su habitación.

Era enorme en comparación con el resto de la casa, y con la suya propia. La cama, con dosel, estaba situada en el centro, un escritorio caoba, un armario a juego y una estantería pequeña, pero ocupada en su totalidad por volúmenes de toda forma y color.

- Voy a echarme la siesta, coge lo que quieras - sonrió, quitándose los zapatos y tumbándose vestido sobre la colcha.

Jim no sabía qué hacer, si coger un libro o irse directo a su habitación. Pero no quería dejarlo solo, su rostro dormido le transmitía una necesitada paz.

Se ruborizó ante su propio pensamiento, recordando el roce de su mano, y fue directo a buscar algo que leer, cualquier cosa, mientras alejara esos sinsentidos de su cabeza.

Encontró un título que llamó su atención: Dexter, el oscuro pasajero. No sabía que pronto se convertiría en su libro de cabecera. Al ver que Sebastian sólo ocupaba la mitad derecha de la cama, decidió ocupar la otra mitad para tumbarse y leer. Pero no se sentía cómodo estando tan cerca de él, así que se colocó con la cabeza en los pies, y comenzó por la primera página, la segunda...

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos pies que no eran los suyos alrededor de sus brazos, el peso de una sábana y una mujer de aspecto dulce frente a él. Se levantó alterado y casi bermellón, llevándose la sábana a su paso. La volvió a colocar sobre su compañero y miró a la mujer, tenso como nunca antes.

- ¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Y-Yo, y-yo...- titubeó nervioso.

- Mamá - escuchó a su espalda.- ¿Puede quedarse a cenar? - parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

- Claro, será todo un placer. ¿Has avisado ya a tus padres? - el entusiasmo parecía contagioso, salvo para Jim, al que todavía nadie le había preguntado si quería quedarse.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer salió de la habitación. Qué familia más extraña, pensó, siguiéndola con la mirada.

De repente sintió cómo alguien le apresaba por detrás con los brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

- Tengo frío - y cerró un poco más el abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. La mujer de antes entró de nuevo, y Jim volvió a tensarse ante el panorama, aunque a Sebastian no pareciera importarle en absoluto que los vieran así.

- ¿Jim, verdad? - éste asintió y se preparó para lo peor.

Me he encontrado con tu madre en la calle. Me ha dicho que han trasladado a tu padre al otro extremo del país, que había estado incomunicada todo el día por ese asunto, y que mañana mismo os iréis con él.

Jim notó como Sebastian se petrificaba a su mismo ritmo, mientras escuchaba la noticia.

- Pero al decirle que vosotros os habéis hecho tan amigos ha insistido en que te quedases aquí, bajo mi cuidado, y que vendrían a visitarte en cuanto pudieran. ¿Está todo bien en casa?

Jim estaba abrumado por la noticia. ¿Su madre conocía a los vecinos? ¿Por qué dejaba que se quedara en una casa casi desconocida?

- ¿Entonces se queda? - preguntó Sebastian emocionado. - Di que si... – El chico, que en el colegio parecía más serio y disciplinado, en casa era un niño más con ganas de llamar la atención y otras cosas.

- Eso tiene que decidirlo él - respondió con voz suave.

Cuatro ojos apuntaban a los suyos, esperando una respuesta que no tenía. Se dejó llevar por el momento, por la comodidad, por ese nuevo chico que despertaba algo en él aún desconcertante, pero que seguro el tiempo aclararía. Se dejó llevar.

- Sí, claro, será un honor - asistió.

Sebastian lo abrazó de nuevo, pero ahora no se tensó, sino que comenzó a sentirse... bien.

- Os dejo solos para que os vayáis conociendo - dijo caminando hacia la puerta.- La cena es a las 8 - y desapareció.

- ¿Siempre es tan amable? - preguntó Jim.

- Sí, desde que se separó de papá, todo el rato - musitó.

- ¿Y dónde voy a dormir? - cambió de tema.

- Aquí, conmigo. E iremos juntos al colegio, y después haremos juntos los deberes, e iremos juntos al parque...

Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de los labios de Jim.

- ... pero no serás mi hermano.

Ahora éste entornó los ojos, sin comprender.

Sebastian le dio un rápido beso en los labios, un roce suave que devolvió el rubor a sus mejillas, pero no retrocedió, sólo sonrió, como si hubiera ganado un premio. Y realmente había ganado uno, uno que ya no estaba a su lado, sino brincando hacia la puerta, ésa que desde ahora también sería suya.

- ¿No comes? Son las 8 - enarcó una ceja.

- Enseguida - respondió, sintiéndose parte de algo, de algo _- sin duda -_ muy importante. Y lo vio bajar las escaleras en la distancia. Y hasta esa corta distancia comenzó a ser demasiado, así que se levantó de un salto y la acortó, comenzando los cimientos de su corazón.

**O.O.O**

N/A:

Dexter, el oscuro pasajero, es un libro real, el primero de la saga Dexter, en el que se inspira la serie de televisión del mismo nombre.

**O.O.O**

**Mon. Cupcake, espero que te haya gustado :) **

**No llegué al reto u.u pero igual quise publicarlo de todas todas.**

**Yo quedé satisfecha, ¿un poco romanticón? Puede, culpen al día XD **

**Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews, pero se los agradezco ya, de antemano ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer :D!**


End file.
